Transcrições/Mantenha a Calma e Continue Batendo as Asas
:Pinkie Pie: Eu adoro quando a Princesa Celestia vem pra Ponyville! Eu mandei polir meus cascos como a Rarity. Você gostou? :Rarity: Com certeza gostei! :Twilight Sparkle: Esquisito ela não ter chegado ainda. :Spike: Por que ela tá demorando tanto? :Twilight Sparkle: E cadê a Applejack e a Fluttershy? :Rarity: A Fluttershy tá ajudando a Applejack com um problema na Fazenda Doce Maçã. Logo elas vêm. :Spike: Não entendi porque a Princesa atrasaria tanto. :Twilight Sparkle: Ela tá trazendo uma visita importante. Pode ser um dos motivos. Oh… :Rainbow Dash: Uma visita importante e tão lenta… :Rarity: Pode ser alguém incrivelmente importante, que tinha muitas coisas incrivelmente importantes pra fazer antes de vir. :Spike: Ah! Será que a visita tem chifre de antílope, pata de cabra, asa de morcego e um rabo de cobra?! :Twilight Sparkle: Ah, tá bom. Seria a Discórdia. :Rarity: Queridas, por que nesse mundão de Equestria a Princesa Celestia traria alguém assim aqui? :Spike: Hm, é–é melhor perguntar… pra ela! :Todas: Uhm?! : :Twilight Sparkle: Com todo o respeito, Princesa Celestia, como você foi trazer a Discórdia?! sobressalta-se tosse Sua Majestade. :Princesa Celestia: Eu estou ciente de que na última vez em que Discórdia esteve aqui, criou uma confusão séria. :Rainbow Dash: Se por "confusão séria" Sua Majestade quer dizer "transformar Ponyville na capital caótica do mundo"… :Rarity: …''e'' nos enganar a ponto de agirmos contra os nossos próprios princípios… :Pinkie Pie: Causando uma deliciosa chuva de chocolate sem nenhuma gotinha sequer de chantili que pudesse entrar naquela mistura! Nenhuma gotinha sequer! :Princesa Celestia: Sim, eu entendo. Mas a mágica da Discórdia pode ser útil se for transformada pra ser boa ao invés de ruim. Por isso, eu trouxe Discórdia, porque acho que vocês podem ajudar a fazer exatamente isso. :Spike: Nunca vai dar certo! Vai ser um desastre! Está sem controle! Estamos condenados! :Princesa Celestia: Preciso lembrá-los que foram vocês que o transformaram de volta em pedra pra começo de conversa? :Twilight Sparkle: Acho que podemos usar os Elementos da Harmonia contra ele de novo se a coisa desandar. :Spike: Uh, a–acho que vamos precisar de um voluntário para ir atrás dos Elementos agora. Eu faço isso! :Princesa Celestia: Não precisa, Spike. Estou com todos eles aqui, e lancei um feitiço pra Discórdia não pegá-los e escondê-los de novo. Mas, onde está a Fluttershy? Acho que ela saberia como começar a transformar Discórdia. :Rainbow Dash: A Fluttershy? Ai, fala sério? :chia :Applejack: O que ele tá dizendo agora? :Fluttershy: Uma boa notícia. O Sr. Beaverton Beaverteeth concordou em desmontar e mudar a represa daqui. :Applejack: Bom, já tava na hora. Dá até pra ouvir as minhas macieiras fazendo gargarejo! :reclamando alto :Fluttershy: Mas ele disse que primeiro você tem que pedir desculpas, por chamá-lo de "incômodo". :Applejack: Pedir desculpas? Eu devia ter chamado você de indesejável! :reclamando alto :Fluttershy: sobressalta-se Sr. Beaverton Beaverteeth! Que linguagem é essa? :Applejack: Tá bom, tá bom. E–eu peço desculpa. :faz som de desprezo com a língua :Applejack: rosna :tombando :espargindo :Applejack: suspira Obrigada, Fluttershy. Não sei o que eu faria sem você. :Fluttershy: Foi um prazer ajudar. :Rainbow Dash: Suas preguiçosas! Voltem rapidamente pra Ponyville! Estamos aguardando vocês! :Princesa Celestia: Eu entendo que é uma tarefa e tanto, mas eu não pediria se não tivesse confiança que consiga que ela use a mágica para o bem por vontade própria. :Fluttershy: Celestia… você acha mesmo que sou a mais indicada pra isso? :Princesa Celestia: Eu acho que sim. Agora eu preciso voltar pra Canterlot pra reunião da cúpula real de Equestria. Liberem Discórdia quando chegar a hora. :Twilight Sparkle: Muito bem, pôneis, acho que tá na hora de começar. Espero que esse feitiço de libertação funcione. :Spike: Ou… não começa. :Twilight Sparkle: É melhor prendermos os Elementos o tempo todo até vermos como fica. :Resto do elenco principal: Certo! :mágicos :quebrando :Discórdia: gritando boceja Oh! Ooh! Ooooh! Já estava na hora de alguém me libertar desse bloco prisão. Que alívio! os dedos :quebra :Elenco principal: sobressalta-se :Twilight Sparkle: O que você tá fazendo?! :Discórdia: Hrnnnnngh– Me alongando, é claro. Quando você é uma criatura do caos, roupa de pedra não é a sua escolha típica da moda. Nnngh… os dedos :"discordificado" guincha :Pinkie Pie: sobressalta-se Deixa esse coelho bonito de novo! Agora! :Discórdia: Oh… ri Ele está tão adorável desse jeito. :morde :Discórdia: som de desprezo com a língua Sabem o que mais é adorável? Vocês acreditarem que podiam me transformar, e colocarem a fé nessa aqui para fazer isso acontecer. Me deixa com vontade de beliscar a sua bochechinha de pônei… :Twilight Sparkle: Como tá sabendo disso?! :Discórdia: Ser transformado em pedra não me impede de ouvir cada palavra da Celestia. Embora eu admita que revirar os olhos seja um desafio. :Twilight Sparkle: Se não quiser que te transformemos em pedra de novo, você vai fazer com que esses animais voltem ao normal, agora! :Discórdia: Ah, vocês não me ousariam transformar em pedra de novo e decepcionar a sua preciosa princesa. :Rainbow Dash: Ô Discórdia, tenta a sorte aí! :Fluttershy: Você acha mesmo que pode tratar os animais indefesos desse jeito?! :Rainbow Dash: Vai lá, Fluttershy! :Fluttershy: É melhor tomar cuidado, destruidor, ou eu te dou… aquele Olhar! :Discórdia: irônica Aquele Olhar? Oh não, por favor, isso não! Qualquer coisa menos os seus olhos desaprovadores! ri Oh, não não não, não, para! Por favor, não! Não não não não! estrangulados Eu não consigo! Para! Eu não aguento mais! Eu faço o que você quiser! Porque… ri Hilário! ri :Twilight Sparkle: Se precisarmos usar os nossos Elementos contra você, tenho certeza que podemos convencer a Princesa Celestia de que foi por um bom motivo! :Discórdia: Hmm… Acho que isso está correto. os dedos :chia :Discórdia: os dedos na cauda :chiam :Discórdia: os espectadores, quietamente Opa! normalmente Bom, parece que eu sei com quem eu vou morar enquanto sou "transformado"… com você, Fluttershy. :Fluttershy: Ah! :Discórdia: ri :Fluttershy: Ai meu Deus. :Fluttershy: Ele pode ser horrível, mas não significa que temos que agir da mesma forma. Temos que ao menos ser hospitaleiros. sobressalta-se [para o Angel] Não se importa de ceder o seu canto predileto do sofá, não é, Angel? :Angel: irritadamente :Fluttershy: Ah, queira desculpar o Angel. Você está bem? :Discórdia: Oh, sim. Obrigado, Fluttershy, pela sua preocupação. Eu queria que as suas amigas pôneis fossem assim, atenciosas… :Rainbow Dash: Não dê ouvidos, Fluttershy! Como sempre, só está tentando criar um conflito entre nós. :Discórdia: Por que cargas d'água eu sequer tentaria fazer uma coisa dessas? :Rainbow Dash: Pra gente não se juntar e usar os Elementos da Harmonia contra você, é por isso! :Discórdia: Eu nunca pensei nisso… :Rainbow Dash: Ai, como você mente! :Discórdia: Olha só quem está falando. Qualquer um pode ver que eu não sou . :quebrando :Discórdia: Oops. os dedos Pronto, bem melhor. a cauda como um chicote :Applejack: Não posso ver isso… :Rainbow Dash: Vamos esperar lá fora. :Twilight Sparkle: Tem certeza que pra você tudo bem? :Fluttershy: Eu sei que não vai ser fácil, mas a Princesa Celestia conta comigo. E… eu acho que sei o que fazer. :Twilight Sparkle: É mesmo? :Angel: irritadamente, continua sob o diálogo :Fluttershy: Acho que a chave é fazer amizade com ele. Ser boa pra ele e deixar que ele seja meu convidado deve ser o melhor a fazer. :Twilight Sparkle: Você acha mesmo que isso vai dar certo? :Fluttershy: Acho que vale a pena tentar. :Twilight Sparkle: Tá bom, mas se precisar de nós, basta sussurrar "socorro", e voltaremos aqui com os nossos Elementos. [para o Discórdia] Então olha onde pisa com essa pata de cabra, parceiro! :Discórdia: O quê? O quê?! Olha pra mim! Já estou praticamente transformado. :fecha-se :Rarity: Ela concorda mesmo em hospedar a Discórdia? :Twilight Sparkle: Foi o que ela disse. :Rainbow Dash: Pessoalmente, acho que devíamos pensar num plano de emergência caso essa "tentativa de amizade" não dê certo. :Rarity: A Rainbow Dash tem razão. Afinal, trata-se da Discórdia. Não seria uma má ideia ter um outro truque nas mangas. :Twilight Sparkle: E acho que sei exatamente o truque. :Fluttershy: Discórdia? Ah, aí está você. Escuta, Discórdia, eu só quero que você fique sabendo que se tiver alguma coisa que eu possa fazer– uh, hmm, você tá comendo… papel? :Discórdia: engole Estou? Oh, mas que estranho. mastiga :Fluttershy: Bom, eh… Eu vou sair um pouquinho e… fica à vontade na minha ausência. :Discórdia: Tchau, divirta-se muito! Está tudo bem aqui. Tchau tchau… tchauzinho… :fecha-se :Discórdia: Você gosta de cenoura, Angel? Eu vou enganar a sua dona direitinho! ri Gosta mesmo de cenoura? :Angel: grita :Discórdia: os dedos :virando :Twilight Sparkle: Que estranho. O feitiço que eu tinha em mente não tá aqui. Spike, cadê os outros livros que eu pedi pra você? :Spike: Bem aqui, Twilight. :Twilight Sparkle: Preciso de um feitiço pra transformação ao meu dispor. :Spike: E se ela desaparecer com os Elementos da Harmonia como na última vez? :Twilight Sparkle: A Princesa Celestia lançou um feitiço pra protegê-los, certo? Uh-oh. :caindo :Spike: O que foi? :Twilight Sparkle: A Princesa Celestia não lançou um feitiço pra proteger nossos livros! Por mais que eu procure os feitiços de transformação… sobressalta-se :revirando na casa :Discórdia: come Tem certeza que não está exagerando? Você disse pra eu ficar à vontade na sua ausência, mas eu não quero ultrapassar os limites. :Fluttershy: Ahn… É claro, eu disse isso mesmo… é pra te deixar mais confortável? De todo jeito, eu… eu insisto. :Discórdia: Ah. Bom, tudo bem, com certeza. Você é muito bondosa, minha cara Fluttershy. Eu sempre soube que você era compreensiva, ao contrário daquelas suas amigas horríveis. :Angel: de Wilhelm :Fluttershy: sobressalta-se Minhas amigas não são horríveis! :Discórdia: Oh, é claro que você diria isso. Isso mostra mais ainda como você é mesmo compreensiva. Sabe, acho que a Princesa Celestia acertou ao escolher você como sendo a que poderia me transformar. E você começou tão bem, que eu estou pensando seriamente em ser transformado. a última oração: faz som de desprezo com a língua :Twilight Sparkle: Fluttershy! :Fluttershy: sobressalta-se :Twilight Sparkle: Fluttershy, tá me ouvindo? :Fluttershy: Nossa! Eu tô ouvindo a Twilight! :Twilight Sparkle: Fluttershy, o que tá acontecendo? Você tá bem?! :Fluttershy: Estamos bem. Está tudo em ordem. Não é mesmo, Angel? :Angel: atordoadamente :Fluttershy: Ah… :Twilight Sparkle: Viemos te levar pra longe do Discórdia! Ele é terrível e, pelo jeito da coisa, tá muito descontrolado! :Fluttershy: Você tá enganada! Estamos fazendo grande progresso! :Twilight Sparkle e Spike: É mesmo?! :Fluttershy: Eu tô ganhando a confiança dele dando-lhe um pouco de espaço pra ele ficar à vontade. :Spike: Odeio lhe dar a informação, mas ele usou esse "espaço" pra tirar todos os feitiços de transformação da biblioteca! :Fluttershy: Isso explica por que ele comeu papel… :Twilight Sparkle: Ele comeu o papel?! Aaggghhh! :Fluttershy: Ah, mas não vamos precisar de um feitiço. Ele já tá pensando em se deixar transformar! Ele disse isso. :Twilight Sparkle: E você acreditou nele? :Fluttershy: Se vou ser amiga dele, tenho que começar dando o benefício da dúvida! Tive uma ideia. Traz todas as pôneis pra um jantar essa noite, e aposto que o comportamento dele terá melhorado até lá. Ah, e vou pedir pra ele colocar a cabana de volta no chão. :Twilight Sparkle: suspira Tá bom. Então, um jantar. :Rainbow Dash: Ai, eu não acredito que a gente vai jantar com a Discórdia! :Rarity: A noite com certeza será um desastre. Por sorte não me preocupei em usar a minha melhor roupa. :Twilight Sparkle: A Fluttershy acha que essa é a maneira de transformar o Discórdia e pediu uma chance. :abre-se :Discórdia: Ooh, os nossos convidados! chique Ficamos muito contentes com sua presença. Queiram entrar, por favor. :Fluttershy: Estão vendo como ele ajudou direitinho? Foi a Discórdia que colocou a mesa. Fiquei muito orgulhosa. :Discórdia: Posso guardar os seus… tosse chapéus, senhoritas? :Twilight Sparkle: Não larguem os Elementos, garotas. Vai ser uma noite conturbada. :Fluttershy: Como estão sabendo, a Princesa Celestia espera que ajudemos o Discórdia a usar sua mágica pro bem e não pro mal. :Pinkie Pie: mastiga Hmm! :Fluttershy: Pinkie Pie, você quer um pouco de molho? :Pinkie Pie: Pode crer! :Discórdia: Permita-me. :mágico :de molho vivo arfando como um cão :Pinkie Pie: Oh, que pote de molho mais lindo você é! É sim! É sim! Ah! :Rainbow Dash: Que pote de molho mais pavoroso, na minha opinião. :Fluttershy: Ah, vai, Dashie. Você não tá dando uma chance. :sendo derramado :Rainbow Dash: Ai! Tá quente! :Discórdia: Oops! ri Eu sinto muito! :Rainbow Dash: Fez isso de propósito! :Discórdia: Ah, bom, não que eu saiba. Erros ocorrem. Oh, vejam só, pessoal, velas dançarinas! :Rainbow Dash: Eu não vou cair nessa! A Discórdia tá tentando distrair a gente da— :de cutuque :Rainbow Dash: grunhe Ei! Para com isso! Será que se trata de mais um "erro"? :Discórdia: Não, acho que você as deixou bravas. :Twilight Sparkle: Tá acontecendo algo tipo peixe podre. :sendo cuspido :Fluttershy: Discórdia? :Discórdia: Oh, não é culpa minha se a sopeira achou o termo "peixe podre" um tanto ofensivo. :Rarity: O meu vestido não! Não no meu vestido! :sendo cuspido :Applejack: Essa sopeira só faz o que você manda! :Fluttershy: Não vamos tirar nenhuma conclusão apressada. :Rainbow Dash: Fluttershy! Você não percebe o que tá acontecendo? Ai, tá se fingindo de inocente pra você não usar os Elementos da Harmonia! Ai! :sendo cuspido :Discórdia: Oh, bem, isso é um pouco duro, não acha? :Rainbow Dash: Hm! Entende o que eu tô dizendo, Fluttershy? Fluttershy! :Fluttershy: Ah… Sabem o que eu vejo? Eu sei que o Discórdia não é perfeito, mas nenhum de vocês está dando uma chance pra ele! :Resto do elenco principal: reclama :Rainbow Dash: O que deu em você?! Por que é que dá tanta chance assim? :Fluttershy: Porque é o que os amigos fazem. :Discórdia: Somos amigos? :Fluttershy: Mas é claro! Eu não me lembro da minha casa assim movimentada antes de você chegar. :Discórdia: Oh… Bom, eu… eu nunca tive nenhum amigo antes… :Fluttershy: Mas agora você tem! :Rainbow Dash: Ah…! :abrindo :Angel: preocupadamente :Fluttershy: Não é uma boa hora, Angel. Estamos no meio do jantar. :Applejack: Espera aí! Acho que ele quer dizer alguma coisa! :tilintando :de água :Elenco principal menos a Fluttershy: Maçã! :Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rarity e Rainbow Dash: Applejack! :sendo arrastada :de suco :Rarity: Oh, oh, oh! Fazenda Doce Maçã? :Rarity e Applejack: Ah! :Rarity: Oh? :Rainbow Dash: Enchente na Fazenda Doce Maçã! E nós sabemos quem é o responsável, entendeu? :Discórdia: Quem, eu? :de campainha :Rainbow Dash: Ah, não acredito! O que você acha da sua nova "amizade" agora, hein, Fluttershy? :de água :Applejack: Mas que enchente é essa?! Eles construíram represas aqui, mas nunca desse jeito! O que tá acontecendo? :chia :Fluttershy: sobressalta-se Que linguagem! suspira Não adianta. Eles não ouvem nada do que eu falo! :Rainbow Dash: Agora você sabe quem é responsável por isso. :Fluttershy: Mas é claro que sim! Vocês acham que sou uma ingênua boba? :Rarity: Ah, não exatamente, mas sabe como é, não é, querida? :Pinkie Pie: Bom, sabe, hm, acho… é que na verdade… :Fluttershy: Olha aqui, eu estou tentando ganhar a amizade dele, pra ele confiar em mim e me escutar! :Discórdia: Olá, Fluttershy, quer experimentar? A água está uma delícia! :Fluttershy: Hora de ver se deu certo. :Discórdia: Fluttershy, oh, aí está você. Uma bela visão para olhos doloridos. :Fluttershy: Como você pode ver, a situação é lastimável aqui na Fazenda. :Discórdia: Ah, sim. Que coisa terrível. Hmm. :Fluttershy: É terrível mesmo. Esta é a residência da Applejack, e está sendo destruída por causa de criaturas inocentes que nunca agiriam dessa forma se não fosse pelo seu comportamento. Você tem que consertar isso. :Discórdia: Oh, sim, muito bem, eu vou consertar. E só peço uma coisinha em troca. :Fluttershy: Fala. :Discórdia: Peço que nunca use o Elemento da Harmonia contra mim. Como prova da nossa amizade. :Fluttershy: Ah… :rangendo :Fluttershy: Hm… Eu prometo que nunca vou usar o meu Elemento da Harmonia contra você. :Discórdia: Excelente! os dedos Pronto, bem melhor! Eu prefiro patinar no gelo a esquiar na água! E você? :inexistente aplaudindo :Fluttershy: Discórdia! Isso não é consertar! Ah, eu devia… :Discórdia: Aonde você vai? :Fluttershy: rosna :Discórdia: O que foi, parceira? :Fluttershy: Não me chama de parceira! :Discórdia: Oh, vem patinar comigo, e deixemos o passado para trás. :Spike: Toma aqui, Fluttershy! É pra valer! :Twilight Sparkle: Ou ela conserta aqui ou volta a ser pedra! A Princesa Celestia vai entender! :de suspense :Fluttershy: Eu prometi não usar o meu Elemento contra ele, e vou manter a minha palavra. Ahm. :Pinkie Pie e Applejack: sobressaltam-se :Rainbow Dash: grunhe :Discórdia: Hahahah! Estão vendo? Ela quer se divertir comigo porque somos amigos. Ela não pode usar o Elemento contra mim porque somos amigos. :Fluttershy: rosna :Discórdia: Eu estou livre pra sempre! ri :Fluttershy: rosna Não. Sou. Sua amiga! :Discórdia: Quem se importa? Posso fazer o que quiser, quando eu quiser. Eu sou a Discórdia, o mestre do caos! Você acha que pode mandar na Discórdia? Você acha que eu vou virar as costas pra tudo isso porque você quer? Porque caso contrário, perco a única amiga que jamais tive? Ah! Ah… pausa O–oh, oh. Oh. Bem jogado, Fluttershy. Bem jogado. :mágicos :Elenco principal menos a Fluttershy: comemoram :Discórdia: Eu preferia do meu jeito, mas… acho que quando você tem amigos, nem sempre pode fazer as coisas exatamente do seu jeito, não? :Discórdia: Sim, Princesa, estou pronto para usar a minha mágica para o bem e não para o mal. quietamente A maior parte do tempo. :Princesa Celestia: Parabéns pelo sucesso, pôneis. Senti definitivamente uma grande mudança na Discórdia. [para a Twilight Sparkle] Vou deixar os Elementos da Harmonia com você, Twilight. Pelas dúvidas. :Twilight Sparkle: Você tinha razão, quando escolheu a Fluttershy pra achar uma maneira de transformar a Discórdia. Ao tratar o Discórdia como amigo, a Fluttershy fez com que ele percebesse que a amizade era importante. E uma vez que tivesse uma amizade, o Discórdia não ia querer perdê-la. :Fluttershy: Vamos. Pode falar, fala… :Discórdia: grunhe Tá certo. rapidamente A amizade é mágica. :Fluttershy: Viram? Ele pode ser muito querido pra quem o conhece melhor. :música :créditos en:Transcripts/Keep Calm and Flutter On pl:Transkrypty/Tylko spokojnie Fluttershy Categoria:Transcrições Categoria:Transcrições da 3ª temporada